The Six Fires
by Lady Kalitana
Summary: Set a year after the Tamuli, a new danger threatens Eosia. A danger that even the Gods combined cannot defeat.. Once again Sparhawk must become Anakha. But where is the Sapphire-Rose? Please R & R!
1. The New Threat

****

Disclaimer ---× As much as I may want to, I don't own any of the characters from the book… or not yet anyway. Hehe. Don't sue (not that you'd get very much…)!

****

A/N ---× Haven't got it all figured out just yet, but basically this is based a year after the Tamuli. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and please R & R! Please? I want to know whether I should both continuing or not… Anyway, enough talking… On with the story… =D

****

---×---×---×---

Chapter One

"Sparhawk…" the small voice called softly.

"Mmm…" the Pandion Knight mumbled, shifting slightly in bed. There was a slight pause, followed by a small, exasperated sigh.

"Sparhawk!"

There was something about the urgent way that it was said that woke Sparhawk up. He sat up straight in bed, and looked around to see his seven-year-old daughter sitting on the bed next to him.

"Danae! What have we said about calling me 'Saprhawk' in front of your mother?" he hissed, glancing over to where his wife was still sleeping next to him.

"She's sleeping," Princess Danae said, rolling her eyes. Sparhawk rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Are you sure?"

Danae gave him a flat, unfriendly stare and Sparhawk sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he muttered, reaching for his dressing robe as he swung his feet out of bed. His daughter was already halfway across the room and standing in between the doorway.

"Are you coming, father?" the little girl asked innocently, before dashing out into the main room. Sparhawk grumbled some more and followed her out of the room.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night. It's been a year since we fought Klæl… and I'm still trying to catch up on all the sleep I've missed"

The Child-Goddess ignored him and she sat down beside the dying fire, "are you done yet?"

Sparhawk sighed again, and sat down wearily in a large and comforatble chair opposite her. "Oh, I suppose so"

"Good. I've got something important to tell you… and I'm not sure that you're going to like it"

"That's nothing new, Aphrael," he responded, drily. Princess Danae grinned impishily at him.

"But you love me anyway, don't you?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Aphrael…" Sparhawk warned.

"Okay, okay. I don't know how mother puts up with you sometimes," she said, sticking her tounge out, before looking serious. The little girl got up and held her arms out to Sparhawk. He absently picked her up, and set her on his lap.

"Aren't you getting a little too old for this?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"I don't know _what _you're on about, father…" Danae replied innocently, "and stop interrupting me, I need to concentrate on what I have to talk to you about"

Sparhawk bit back a comment, and let his daughter continue.

"How gracious of you, father," she said, sarcastically, "anyway… the other day, my family and I found out something rather… well, disturbing. Some one – no, that's not right. Some_thing_ is set to try and destroy Eosia"

"This wouldn't be the first time"

"No, actually it's happened more time than you've been involved in. Usually it's just on the whim of some God from another world, and we've been able to change their minds. But this time it's different. The _thing _that wants to destroy or take over Eosia is stronger than a God"

"Like Klæl?" Sparhawk asked, not wanting really wanthing to think about what was being said.

"Well, yes… and no"

"Oh?"

"Klæl was stronger than a God… several actually. But if we really wanted to, all of the Gods – and Goddesses – could've joined together and defeat him, and-"

"What?!" Sparhawk exploded, before remembering to keep his voice down, "are you telling me that we went through all that trouble when you could've defeated Klæl yourself?"

"Of course not," Aphrael responded, calmly, "I said that if ALL the Gods – and Goddesses – joined together. But not ALL of them would've agreed to… besides, we're getting off track here. This new threat can't be defeated by an alliance between the Gods, and that's what worries us so much"

Sparhawk started to swear, while the Child-Goddess waited patiently. But after a while, she decided to but in. "We can either sit here swearing, _or_ we can actually try to think of something to do…" she said, like she was talking to a little child.

"What can we do? If the Gods can't defeat _it_, what makes you think that I can? I don't even have Bhelliom anymore!"

Aphrael pouted, "is it my fault that you decided to give up that power. I told-"

"Don't even say it"

"Fine. But what I'm getting at, is that yes it is more powerful than the Gods combined, but only slightly. There is a chance that we can destroy it, and there's a chance that it can destroy us. Neither of us want to take that chance, so we agreed on a challenge…"

"Challenge?"

"I'll explain that when the rest get here"

"The rest?"

"Yes, are you having hearing problems, father? Or maybe you're just a bit tired…"

"Don't push it," Sparhawk told his daughter firmly. Princess Danae grinned impishly.

"Yes, the rest. You need competitors in a competition, don't you?"

"I don't really want to know"

"Well, that's too bad. Go get some sleep, and I'll tell you more about it later" Aphrael said, kissing her father on the nose and slipping down from his lap. She then walked back to her room and closed the door. Sparhawk sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't really all that tired anymore.

---×---×---×---

****

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little bit boring, but I want to get the story straight before I go too far. Otherwise I'll end up confusing myself as well as the readers… o.0 Please Read and Review! This is my first Fan Fic, so please "be nice". I don't mind if you want to tell me how much you hate the story so far, as long as you back it up with a reason! Thanks. =)


	2. The Gathering

****

Disclaimer ---× Do I really need to put a 'Disclaimer' on every page? Lol. Better to be safe than sorry, I guess… wouldn't like to be sued. Not that that person would get much.. anyway, nope don't own any of the characters, etc.. unfortunately. Wished I did though. =)

****

A/N ---× Not really much to say. I'll try to make up for the last, somewhat boring chapter. I was in-between doing my homework when I got bored. I don't know if this chapter will be any better, but I can always try. Right? Hope you enjoy!

---×---×---×---

****

Chapter Two

Over the next two weeks or so, Sparhawks friends were slowly finding reasons to travel back to Elenia and visit Sparhawk and his young Queen. Sparhawk looked out window. In the courtyard below, he could see a confused Sir Ulath dismount his horse.

"This is your doing, I suppose?" he asked, as his young daughter came to stand next to him. They were alone in her Majesty's private study.

"Well _of course_ it is. Who'd you think it was?" she replied, snippily. Sparhawk cast a sideways glance at the pretty Goddess.

"What's the matter with you?"

"It's none of your business, but I'm in a small argument with Edaemus. Nothing for you to worry about," she told him firmly, as he tried to say something. He sighed.

"Whatever you say, Danae," he sighed.

"That's a good boy. Now, why don't you go be a good host and meet our friends downstairs?"

---×---

Sparhawk reached the courtyard in time to hear Ulath having a vague argument with one of the Palace Guards. Neither looked like they were going to back down anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, Sir…"

"Ulath," the Genidan Knight provided in a flat voice. The guard's eyes widended slightly at that, but he didn't give in.

"I'm sorry, Sir Ulath," he said again, "but Prince Sparhawk is-"

"Always glad to see old friends," Sparhawk interrupted. The guard and Sir Ulath both turned around to see Sparhawk carrying Princess Danae in his arms.

"Sir Sparhawk! I-" the guard began to stutter. 

"You were only doing your job, and I'm grateful for that. Come along Ulath," Sparhawk said, lowering Danae down to the ground. Together they began walking away from the stunned guard.

"You don't look too surprised to see me here," Ulath noted, as they walked inside.

"I, uh… sort of knew you were coming"

"Oh?" Ulath asked, mildly, "that's weird. Considering that I didn't know myself until I turned up at the gates of the palace. Would you like to explain?"

"No, not really. Come on, let's meet the others"

"The others?"

"You don't really want to know…"

Sparhawk, Ulath and Danae reached the large meeting room and opened the door. Inside sat Sir Kalten, Sir Bevier and Sir Tynian. They looked as surprised to see Ulath, as he was to see them. Princess Danae pulled him aside as the others began to talk.

"I need you to go and get Berit and Talen for me"

"What about Khalad?"

"He's busy at the moment, we'll talk to him later" she said, shaking her head.

"But-"

"Just go, Sparhawk!"

Sparhawk sighed, excused himself and left the room. He hadn't walked far into the streets when he saw a familiar teenage boy about sixteen years old leaning against the wall of an inn, his eyes locked on a particularly fat and greedy nobleman with way too many rings on his fingers. Sparhawk had to smile. The young thief had found his next victim.

As Sparhawk made his way quietly over to where the boy was standing, Talen pulled a face.

"I know you're there Sparhawk," he sighed, straightening up and grinning. He held out his hand. Sparhawk saw two fat gold rings lying in his palm.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

Talen shrugged and pocketed the rings. "It was a challenge trying to get the rings off, when his fingers are the size of sausages…"

"Isn't the Pandion training challenging enough? Which reminds me, why are you here?"

"I'm here with Berit"

"Good. Let's find him and go back up to the Palace. Where's Berit?"

"I think he went into the 'White Horse' taven. Why do you need him at the Palace?" Talena asked, as he and Sparhawk started back down the street.

"You're supposed to come as well"

"Me? But…" Talen trailed off, and his eyes narrowed suspicously, "this wouldn't have anything to do with Princess Danae, would it?"

Sparhawk carefully hid a smile, and didn't answer as they stopped in front of the White Horse, "wait here, I'll be right back with Berit".

A few minutes later, Sir Berit, Sparhawk and Talen were on their way back to the Palace.

---×---×---×---

****

AN: Nothing really happens in this chapter, except that I introduce or _re-introduce_ the characters. Hope you liked it so far. =) Read and Review please!!


	3. The Six Fires

****

Disclaimer ---× Blah blah blah. Don't own any of these characters, they belong to David Eddings… and Leigh Eddings? Not too sure.. hehe. =P

****

A/N ---× Thanks to anyone who's R & R so far!! =D Sorry if my chapters are a bit short, but I'll hopefully get them a bit longer when I have more time. School started again today… damn. Am I getting off track? Probably. 0.o

---×---×---×---

****

Chapter Three

Entering the room, Sparhawk wasn't very surprised to see a little six year old girl sitting on Sir Bevier's lap. Talen and Berit, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand what was going on. They weren't the only ones.

"Where's Danae?" Sparhawk asked Flute carefully.

"She was tired, so she went off to her room with Mmrr. Now, sit!"

Talen, Berit and Sparhawk immediately sat down in three empty chairs. Quickly, Flute outlined the problem to them. Ulath frowned.

"And we're your… uh, competitors?" he asked.

The little girl nodded, "you're not the only ones though"

"Who else is there?"

Flute pouted and thought for a minute, "well, if you have to know… the gods love symmetry. So it's going to be the usual group"

"So, Sephrenia, Vanion, Khalad…" Tynian mused.

She nodded and continued, counting off on her fingers, "as well as Stragen, Melidere, Alean, Ehlana… oh, what is it now?"

Flute paused, while Kalten and Sparhawk stared at her. Kalten was the first to speak out.

"Flute! Surely you're not going to include the ladies!" he exclaimed.

"It's not entirely my decision, Kalten. Besides, you know that I'd never let anything happen to anyone… including Alean…" she looked pointedly at Kalten "… and mo- uh, Ehlana" looked across at Sparhawk. "Now, would you let me continue?"

When there were no further interruptions, she went on, "Xanetia… this is impossible!"

The little Goddess fumed, while the other knights and young thief gave her an incredible look. 

"Aphrael, you do know that Xanetia has gone…" Berit began, unsure.

"Yes, Berit. But I've been talking to Edaemus and… oh, nevermind. It will take me forever if I have sit here and explain to you who's coming. I think the most important thing is the actual Challenge, don't you think?"

The others mumbled an agreement and let her continue. Aphrael muttered something about Elenes under her breath and continued.

"What do any of you know about the Six Fires?"

Most of them looked at her confused, though Bevier looked a bit pale.

"Bevier?" Flute asked, sweetly, "is there something you know about the Six Fires?"

"No, not really… they're a legend aren't they? Don't really exist…"

"Believe me, Bevier. They _do _exist, and it's what we need to find"

"But how? Even if they did exist, they-"

Talen cleared his throat, "um, I'm not sure about the others here. But I'm confused"

Aphrael sighed, and rolled her eyes upwards, "would you like to explain, Bevier?"

"Thank-you all the same, Aphrael. But you seem to be doing a good job so far…"

The Child-Goddess preened, "isn't he such a nice boy? Anyway, in a sense, Bevier is right. The Six Fires are seen as a legend. Not by accident, but rather, on purpose. Everyone knows the six elements, right? Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Earth and Air… Well, a long time ago, I can't even remember how long.. a powerful God created six holy fires, each to their own element. The Earth fire, Air fire, Dark fire-"

"Fire fire?" Talen asked, dubiously.

"Did you want to tell the story, Talen?" the little girl snapped. 

"I'll be right…"

"That's what I thought. Now, this God loved his flames dearly, and would spend most of his time watching them, instead of looking after his followers and worshippers. Sure enough, they all deserted him one by one, and he…" Flute shuddered slightly, "… he, well, let's say 'disappeared'. But at the very last moment, the God managed to pour all his power and soul into the flames. No-one exactly knows how or what happened, but after he… 'disappeared', the other Gods didn't seem to know what to do with the flames. They were too powerful for one God to control alone, as they contained the power of a full God already. Nor, did they want a war to start between the Gods over who shall receive a flame, so they cast it out all over this world"

"And we now it's a competition to see who can find all six flames first?" Kalten asked.

"Yes. Whoever loses, will have to back away"

"How do you know that the thing who's threatening Eosia, will keep his word and back down? If we find the flames first, that is…"

Flute shrugged, "it won't really have much of a choice. With the six flames in our power, the Gods combined could easily defeat Jlader"

"Jlader?" Sparhawk asked, obviously confused.

"The name of the _thing_. You didn't think we'd keep calling it, _thing_ did you?"

"Probably not…"

"But the same thing works the other way around, if Jlader finds all six flames first, then we will be defenseless against him"

"So it's a him?"

The little girl pouted and shot Sparhawk a look. He grinned, "just asking".

"Yes, it's a him, and his name is Jlader. Anything else?"

"No, not really"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but…" Sir Ulath cut in, "what do the flames look like?"

"That would be part of the problem. No-one knows…" Flute said, jumping down off Bevier's lap, "it could be _anything_, a tree, rock, ocean, mountain, fire or maybe even a person"

The others stared at her.

"That's what makes this challenge hard. But if it makes you feel better, Jlader and his competitors don't know what they look like either," she said, grinning at them.

---×---×---×---

****

A/N: Yay, chapter three is finally up!! More talking, yes I know… but don't worry. Just keep reviewing, and more will keep coming. =D Hopefully soon…


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer ---× Don't own any of the characters… they belong to David Eddings. Although, I do own some of the characters that you don't recognise.. lol.

****

A/N ---× Sorry, for not updating before. School has started again, it's unfari how much homework you get in the first two weeks! Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. =)

---**×---×---×---**

Chapter Four

"What are you thinking about, Khalad?" Sparhawk asked his squire. It was late in the afternoon, and Sparhawk and just been to see Aslade and [Talen's mum.. can't remember her name! If you know, just say so in a review, thanks!], to find Khalad there. After explaining what Flute had told him, they set off back to the palace.

"Who me?" Khalad asked drily. Sparhawk stared at his friend.

"You're usually quiet… but I can tell when you're thinking of something important"

Khalad shrugged. "It's not really that important…" he said, before pausing, "life's never boring for you, is it, Sparhawk?"

"What makes you say that?"

---**×---**

"You're looking well, little mother," Kalten smiled as the small styric woman rode through the gates with Vanion, who dismounted and helped his wife down. "Will you bless me?"

"Of course," Spehrenia smiled, before blessing the Pandion Knight.

"It's good to see you too, Vanion," Kalten said, turning to face him. Vanion gave a small smile.

"You're just saying that, aren't you Kalten?"

Before Kalten could answer, there was a excited shout from behind them. They turned around to see the beautiful young queen Ehlana, dashing out to meet her new guests.

"Sephrenia? Vanion? What _are _you two doing here!" she exclaimed, sweeping Sephrenia up into a tight hug, before composing herself. Sephrenia laughed, before looking around.

"Where is she?" she asked Kalten. He looked back at her confused.

"Who?" he asked, wondering who she was talking about. Sephrenia sighed, as a short trill of flutes played in the air around them. Ehlana's eyes widened as she recognised the melody.

"Flute?" she asked, incredulously. Sephrenia nodded, and absently lifted the six-year-old girl down, from atop of her palfrey.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Sephrenia chided the small goddess. Flute kissed Sephrenia on the cheek.

"Welcome back, dear sister. Why don't you let me down so that I can talk to Ehlana? Sparhawk should be back soon with Khalad…" the little girl said, squirming out of Sephrenia's arms. Flute turned to face Kalten, "would you mind finding Alean and Melidere for me, Kalten?"

"Um, of course, Flute…" he said.

"Good," she said, before reaching for the queen's hand, "Ehlana? There's something that I should probably tell you…"

---**×---**

It was a day or two after Khalad and Sparhawk arrived back at the palace, when Sparhawk spoke to Princess Danae privately.

"Have all the _competitors_ arrived yet?" he asked his daughter. She shook her head.

"Not yet. The six fires aren't just in Elenia… we don't actually know where they are _exactly_, so there's no point in having everyone meet up here"

"Then why did you have Ulath, Tynian and… well, you know who I'm talking about. Why did you have most people gather here?" Sparhawk asked, sinking into a chair beside the fireplace.

"Well, you have to start somewhere. The Gods are trying to track down the six fires at the moment, and once we find out in what general area they're at, we can start searching"

"I thought that you don't know where the fires are hidden?"

Danae pouted, and wandered over to sit on Sparhawk, "they don't know the exact spot, but don't forget - the fires are powerful… _very _powerful, and we can usually feel whenever there are large amounts of power in the area. It just takes a while, that's all…"

"And you've told Melidere, Ehlana and Alean what's going on?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if they were too pleased about the whole idea of another adventure"

"I don't blame them," Sparhawk answered wearily, "who else are going to be meeting us here?"

"I'm not sure if they're meeting us here, but we're still waiting for Xanetia and Thealia-"

"Thealia?"

The little girl smiled mysteriously.

---**×---**

Sparhawk had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife. It was cool outside, and he felt comfortable under the warm blankets in his bed. He heard the bedroom door open slightly, and the soft patter of footsteps towards his bed.

"This better be good, Danae," he mumbled.

"Do you really think I'd be here if it wasn't?" she replied tartly. She grabbed his hand, "come on. You need to get up and dressed straight away"

"Why? What is it?" he asked, rolling over to lie on his back. Ehlana stirred beside him, but turned on her side and went back to sleep.

"We've managed to locate the first fire"

"That's good…" Sparhawk yawned, too tired to take in what his daughter was saying to him. "Can't we set out in the morning?"

"It is morning"

"You know what I meant. After a nice, healthy breakfast, once the sun is up…?"

Princess Danae placed her hands on her hips, "oh stop being such a baby and get up! If the Gods have managed to locate the first fire, you can be sure that Jlader has too… we wouldn't want his competitpors to find the fire before us, now would you?"

---**×---×---×---**

A/N: Sorry again for the wait! But I'm finally moving the storyline along… hopefully the next few chapters won't just be them stuck around the palace. Thanks for reviewing! If you haven't yet, then plz do. I want to know what you think of the story so far!

Thanks to: Lady Bevier, Ara Kane and Sweetlea for reviewing my story so far! 

---**× Lady Kalitana ×---**


	5. Sorry

Okay... um… I just wanted to say that I'm going to take a short break from continuing this fan fic and another one that I have. It's for personal reasons and also because I'm really busy at the moment. I hope you understand though. I might continue it later on though… I just wanted to let you know, just in case you're wondering why I'm not continuing. Thanks for everyone who has read my fics!


End file.
